Is It Possible to be This In Love?
by Bexluvsga
Summary: Naley at Brooke's birthday party. Season 3 fluff.


The cool breeze from the open window hit her in the face. Her brown wavy hair flew back onto her back, and she smelled the scent of vanilla in the air. A pair of soft lips kissed her on the side of her neck, and she grinned when she saw her husband standing before her. She quickly kissed him on his lips, without saying a word. His blue eyes twinkled at her, and she smiled to him. Is it possible to be this in love? She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. "I love you." She whispered only loud enough that he could hear.

"Haley! Nathan!" A giddy voice from the corner came running to them. Brooke Davis. She quickly hugged both of them and smiled. "You made it!"

"We wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." Haley said and laughed. "The house looks amazing Brooke. I can't believe you actually designed it."

"Yeah?" Brooke smiled at them. This was her first house to design, her very own house. And she loved it. Every single corner was hers, every paint brush was selected by her. The power she had over this house was.. amazing. "I love this house."

Nathan nodded, "I'm gonna go and say hi to Luke." He quickly released Haley and planted a kiss on her forehead before heading over to the table where most of the guys from the team sat.

"So tutor wife, i've got something to ask you."

"What, Brooke? I'm not going to involve in some disgusting threesome with some guy. I won't. Though I'm sure Peyton is up for it."

"Hey," Peyton showed up behind Brooke and slapped Haley on her arm. "Only if the guy was hot."

"No, I'm serious Haley." Brooke silented the laughing girls with her serious expression. "You know I love to design houses, right? So..."

"So? Brooke you don't have to make that dramatic pause." Haley said and Peyton giggled.

"I want to build a house for you and Nathan!" Brooke stared wide-eyed at Haley. "What do you think?"

"A house? Are you insane?"

"No."

"Nathan and I can't afford that, and a house Brooke? A house?"

Brooke hugged a speechless Haley. "I'll start tomorrow!"

"Brooke!" Haley released the hug and glared at her. "We can't afford a house."

"I'll pay for it, come on! I've got millions and nothing to do. Why can't I give away a house to two people that deserves it. I need some Karma."

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not talking to Nathan about this."

"Please?" Brooke puppy-eyed her, and with her arm she pushed into Peyton. "Help me." She mimed.

Peyton glared at Brooke. "I'm not going to help you about this."

"But Nathan won't listen to me, all his 'I'm a man, dude.' stuff. And he listens to you! Please? For me?"

"Fine. But you better make a good-looking house!"

Brooke hugged her the third time at this conversation. She jumped and laughed. "Yay!"

Peyton and Haley laughed at their friend. Brooke is and will always be crazy.

-

"Nathan? Can I talk to you for a second?" Haley came up to Nathan who was laughing with his friends. Probably at some sexistic joke.

"Sure babe, what's up?"

"In private."

"Dude, she's horny." Tim said and laughed at his joke, bringing in a couple of other guys into the laugh. Nathan glared at him and shook his head.

"Shut up man, you are just jealous." Nathan laughed and Haley punched him on his arm.

"Come on!"

Nathan got up from the chair and followed her into the bedroom across the hall. Haley sat down on the bed, and brought Nathan to her. She slowly kissed his jawline, before moving up to his lips. She nibbled his bottom lip, she knew that turned him on.

"I've got something I need to talk about." She said just before his tongue got his way to hers.

"What?" He said between kisses.

"Uhm, Brooke has this idea.." Haley pushed Nathan to sit beside her. "She wants to build us a house."

"No." Nathan shooked his head. "She can't."

"Come on baby," Haley brought his lips to hers. "She wants to improve her karma. Just think about it, you and me in a big house all by ourself."

She kissed him, he moaned when her tongue entered his mouth. She stopped the kiss, "Kitchen counter." She kissed him again, "The shower." She knew it was just a matter of seconds before he said yes, "in the pool."

"Okay." He said and brought her closer to him. "But what's in it for me?" He smirked.

"Kitchen counter, the shower and in the pool."

"And?"

"And?! You are one needy man, mister! I know you don't want a house because you are a man and you don't take gifts. But Nathan, just do it for me? I want a house with you.

"I want a house with you too."

She kissed him quickly. "Then what's the prob, dude? We are getting a free house and we are complaining."

He laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Fine, let's get a house then wife."

-

Later that night all the people in their gang was sitting around the big kitchen table. Eveyone with a glass of liqour in their hands.

"Truth or Dare or I've never?" Brooke asked everyone, most of them voted I've never.

"Fine, I've never had a husband." It was only Haley who drank around the table, "Or a wife.."

"Not cool, Brooke." And Nathan took a big zip of his beer. "I've never slept with a teacher."

Everybody looked at Brooke when she gulped down her own beer. "What? He was hot."

Peyton laughed, "I've never had anal sex."

Haley and Nathan looked at each other, and they both raised their beers to their mouths. Brooke, Rachel and Lucas took a zip aswell.

"Kinky," Tim said and laughed. "I've never been in love."

"Dude, you are so gay." Brooke laughed but took a zip.

"Who were you in love with Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"You." She said, staring into her beer.

"Ehm, awkward!" Haley said and laughed for herself. "I've never...had a birthday today."

"Thanks for that one!" Brooke took a huge gulp. "I'm getting drunk. Can't we play truth or dare instead? This is getting boring."

"Sure," Peyton said. "Brooke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Tell one person in this room that you love them."

"Easy, Peyton..." Brooke caught her face. "I love you..." Peyton laughed and slapped away Brooke's hands.

"Nathan, truth or dare?" Haley asked.

"Truth."

"What's your favorite part of my body?" She grinned at him.

"Your ass Haley James."

"Eww, get a room." Tim laughed, "Haley, truth or dare?"

"Dare. And be nice Tim."

"Kiss... Brooke." Tim laughed at Brooke's facial expression. "Just a birthday kiss Brooke, on the mouth."

Haley looked over at both Nathan and Brooke and shrugged her shoulders. She leaned over the table to Brooke, and quickly peked her mouth. "Satisfied Tim?"

"Nah, but it worked."

Instead of sitting back on her chair, she went over to Nathan and sat down on his lap. "Much better." she whispered in his ear.

He wrapped his arms around her stomach, and rested his head at her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nathan." She turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey tutor wife and jock, we are playing here!" Brooke laughed, "Lucas, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"Hmm, take off all your clothes and run a lap around the house." The all kids around the table laughed but Lucas.

"Brooke, it's cold outside."

"Hey, you broke my heart, I'm at least going to see you naked."

Lucas kicked off his shoes and started to take off his t-shirt.

"Brooke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Join Lucas outside will ya?" Peyton laughed. "You asked for it,"

"You are so not my friend anymore."

"No clothes, remember?"

"Damn you Sawyer. Can I atleast undress outside?" She looked over at grinning Tim.

"Sure."

--

Later that night the most of the party people had left, it was just Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley left. Haley and Nathan was lying on Brooke's big couch, the both of them getting more tired by the seconds. Brooke and Lucas still hadn't come in from their 'lap' and Peyton and Jake was upstairs doing god knows what.

"Nathan?" Haley looked up into his blue eyes. "Do you think we will be together forever?"

"No," Haley looked at him shocked. She knows that she can't be pissed at him for that, she asked him a question and she loved him for being honest. She started to sit up when he gripped her arm. "I know that we will be together always."

She sighed and kiss him quick. "Always and forever?"

"Always and forever."

"God, I love you!" She kissed him hungerly. "I would do anything for you, Nathan, do you know that?"

He nodded. "I love you Hales, that's all I can say."

She leaned back into his arms, and felt a rush of safety run through her. "I love you too, husband."

"Always and forever, wife."

A single tear ran through her cheek, and he quickly brushed it away. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so in love.."


End file.
